<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changed 同人2 by Nietz_lightmoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528147">Changed 同人2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nietz_lightmoon/pseuds/Nietz_lightmoon'>Nietz_lightmoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Changed 同人 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Changed - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Furry, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nietz_lightmoon/pseuds/Nietz_lightmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>写之前嘿嘿嘿写完了才觉得分外羞耻（×）而且OOC好像真的蛮严重orz<br/>胶兽从外形看不出有那啥（）于是参考了海豚生理构造的设定（大概是&amp;可能还有狼（习性？？）和史莱姆（胶液？？））<br/>最后本文只是圈地自萌的二次创作，还请多多支持游戏本体哦！</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Puro/Lin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Changed 同人 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Changed 同人2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lin的话说不定是能明白的，普罗突然产生了这样的想法——在翻到更后面的时候发现了类似的绘画，不过主角变成了光溜溜的人类。——这叫做“做爱”啊，看样子也是交配的一种，优秀的人类和胶兽原来也能有这样的相似点！普罗为自己的发现感到兴奋，毛绒蓬松的大尾巴欢快地摇摆，引起Lin的注意。</p>
<p>“普罗？” 同样产生好奇感的Lin本能地爬到普罗身边寻找达成目标的切入点，一下从手臂的缝隙钻到他面前和书之间。突然袭来的重量让普罗乱了阵脚，为了保持平衡，他只好搂紧怀中的小兽，书啪嗒一下掉在了地上，内页的插图瞬间暴露在Lin的眼前。</p>
<p>这是什么？Lin感到微妙的熟悉，完全被书籍吸引去目光。他保持着背对普罗的姿势而探过前身去望书页上的其他内容，丝毫没有意识到自己的臂部抵住了普罗的下腹，蜷缩在后的尾巴更是不安分地摩挲着普罗的理性。眼前的情境瞬间让普罗萌生出强烈的代入感，如果和Lin做了是不是也会明白其中的含义。这么想着，普罗依照书上的诱导使自己的身体分离出那个物件来。</p>
<p>普罗循着本能摆动腰部，胯下的巨物滑溜地蹭过对方尾巴根部的绒毛，随即潜入后方的穴口。胶兽的本质是可塑性极高的粘液，而Lin被同化后保持着对普罗毫无防备的信任，在两者间的相互作用下，Lin松懈的身体迅速且顺利地接纳了对方。</p>
<p>等Lin察觉出异物感时已经太迟了，他慌忙收缩后穴，阻隔进一步的侵犯，然而被搅紧的触感点燃了普罗的情绪。普罗伸出爪子撑在Lin的两旁，好挺腰前进，让暴露在空气中的其他部分继续未完成的事业。Lin又笨拙地翻转身子，试图甩掉钉进体内的锲子。遗憾的是在普罗看来，对方仰躺着扭动腰肢的模样不过是在撒娇罢了。一阵激烈挣扎后，Lin的体温明显升高，穴内组织液在高温的烘焙下变得粘腻柔软，暧昧的触感仿佛在勾引外物来肆意戳刺玩弄。</p>
<p>普罗终是按捺不住地挺腰，粗长的利刃狠狠地碾压最深处的柔软地。“啊——”随着一声尾音拔高的尖叫，止不住的呻吟和喘息相继溢出喉咙，Lin仿佛被电流击中般浑身颤栗，耳朵和尾巴都竖了起来。</p>
<p>痛苦和甜蜜随着有节奏的律动交织，冲击着Lin仅存的清明。想要逃走、我应该要逃走，可是好舒服… …就像被同化的那个时候一样，身体轻飘飘的，到处都充斥着普罗的味道… …感觉并不坏。Lin的思维陷入短路，下腹处的某个物件缓缓抬起了圆润的顶部，蠢蠢欲动。</p>
<p>原来如此，Lin也是雄性啊，咦？是不是哪里不对呢。普罗停下了动作，好奇地歪过脑袋去观察Lin的身体。他伸出前爪去反复拨弄这个略显纤细的东西，看它瑟缩着吐出粘稠的胶液，痴迷于它的变化。 先一步沦陷的Lin禁不住这般引逗，感到焦急难耐。他用力分开下肢，举起尾巴一下下扫过普罗的腰侧，发出无声的邀请。</p>
<p>很快，两根毛绒绒的尾巴便紧紧地缠绕在了一起，图书馆内响起一片淫靡之声。Lin如愿以偿地轻喘，任由来不及咽下的津液沾湿下颚的软毛。和被同化的那一次不同，Lin对普罗的依赖到了极致，但同样让人舒服得忘乎所以。“普罗… …”Lin无意识地呻吟，贪婪地搅紧穴道来回应密集的撞击。</p>
<p>“唔！”一阵异常剧烈的收缩让普罗感受到了奇异的快感，他不禁低吼，加快了抽插的速度——下体在以疯狂的速度膨胀，深深地嵌入Lin的体内，随即便和Lin一起释放出大量灼热的液体。高热的液体灼伤表层的胶液，伴着酥麻的刺激一点点化开又重新渗透进双方的身体。</p>
<p>普罗趁Lin兴奋得失神的空当伸出一截粉色的舌尖，把喷射在Lin的小腹上的液体卷进嘴里，意外地品尝到了一丝腥甜。</p>
<p>原来如此，这就是“做爱”啊，这样融为一体，拥有彼此的感觉，远比“同化”要美妙得多。比起寻找宿主，和Lin一直这样下去更好，曾经只能默默遥望的优秀“人类”，现在就在触手可及的地方… ….</p>
<p>普罗对自己思考出的结果非常满意。他低头看向怀中的胶兽——Lin的眼睛失去了焦距却仍然被迫映出自己的身形，不禁怜惜地为对方舔去不断溢出眼眶的泪滴。</p>
<p>“嗯… …”</p>
<p>呻吟再度响起， Lin体内那不属于他的器具又胀大了几分。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>写之前嘿嘿嘿写完了才觉得分外羞耻（×）而且OOC好像真的蛮严重orz<br/>胶兽从外形看不出有那啥（）于是参考了海豚生理构造的设定（大概是&amp;可能还有狼（习性？？）和史莱姆（胶液？？））<br/>最后本文只是圈地自萌的二次创作，还请多多支持游戏本体哦！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>